What if Deranged Fans Tried to Find and Kidnapp Percy?
THEY FIND HIM AND FORCE HIM TO SHOW THEM CAMP HALF BLOOD!!! Okay I‘m writing this because me and my bff ARE deranged fans and would probably try to find Percy and Camp Half Blood, and then kidnap him. Jade is my self insertion and Jaimie is my friends self insertion. Chapter One "Hey, best friend," a girl shouted excitedly, "Wanna go kidnap Percy Jackson?!" "Yeah!" the other girl answered. So they went to New York and searched all over the city and Long Island. They questioned everybody that looked like a character from the book. "Do you know where to find Percy Jackson?" they asked a girl who looked like Annabeth. "Yeah, he lives on the corner of... CRAZY STREET!" she said angrily. "Thank you, Annabeth!" they said and ran off. "Weirdos," the Annabeth-look-a-like murmured. Chapter Two The two friends ran all over town looking for Crazy Street. They eventually found it. "AHHH, PERCY!" Turns out IT WAS PERCY JACKSON, HE WAS REAL! Percy ran away, screaming. "GET HIM!" The first girl yelled to her best friend. They tackled him. Percy had let out a high-pitched squel. They hit him on the head and brought him to one of their houses. Chapter Three "What, where am I?" Percy said. "Hello, Percy!" the two girls said giggling maniacally. "Who are you people?" he asked. "Oh, we can't tell you. But we know your whole story. How you defeated Kronos, and everything. It's actually a BOOK," they said. "What? A book? Can you just let me go?" "I'm sorry, but we can't do that," they giggled again. The girls consulted with each other. "We've decide to let you go. But, you have to show us Camp Half Blood." They said in unison. Percy was really freaked out. "Fine! Just let me go!" They untied him. They handcuffed him to the first girl. "Just to make sure you don't try to run away," the second girl said. They walked out of the house. Chapter Four They tooked a bus to Long Island. "YAY!" the girls screamed, "We're actually going to CAMP HALF BLOOD!" Percy groaned. The one he was handcuff to was looking at him. Weirdly. They arrived at two marble colums. On the top was Greek writing. The girl Percy was hancuffed to gasped. "OMIGODS! I CAN READ THE SIGN! I'M A DEMIGOD!" she screeched. "OMIGODS! ME, TOO!" The other one screamed, too. They started jumping up and down. "MY GODS," Percy screamed, "WHY! WHY, YOU PEOPLE!" he yelled to the sky. Thunder rumbled. "Ooo, Percy made the gods angry!" the girls said. Percy fainted and they dragged him into camp. Chapter Five "HELLO, HELLO, HELLO! OUR NAMES ARE JADE AND JAIMIE!" The two girls shouted. People looked up from what they were doing. Some people gasped, others laughed and pointed to Percy chained to Jade's wrist. "What the heck!" A girl who looked like Jade ran up. "What did you do to Percy?" she asked. "Nothing. He just fainted when Zeus got mad at him." Jaimie said and looked to the sky in fear then unlocked unlocked the handcuffs. "Fine, let's take him his cabin," the girl said. She grabbed his legs and they grabbed his larms and walked all the way to Cabin Three. Chapter Six Jaimie gasped. "You're ''Annabeth? I HATE YOU!" Jaimie yelled and started to attack Annabeth. "JAIMIE! Do you WANT me to chant." Jade asked Jaimie. "Oh no! Not the chanting! Please don't!" Jaimie pleaded. Jade smiled. "Percabeth," she said. Jaimie screamed. "Really, she hates me that much?" Annabeth asked. "Yep. For some unexplainable reason, too," Jade said cheerfully. "Look! Percy's coming, too," Annabeth said. "Wa-a-uh, AHHH!" Jade's face was right over Percy's. "Hello!" Jade said cheerfully. "What are your names, and more importantly, HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" he sat up straight in bed. "Jade and Jaimie! We're demigods!" Jaimie and Jade said in unison. Percy screamed then fainted again. Chapter Seven Percy came to, screamed, and fainted nearly twenty times before he got over it. He was hypervenilating. "Percy calm down!" Annabeth told him. "Why are they still here?!" he asked. "Because, they're demi-gods," Annabeth said slowly. Percy looked really freaked out. "Percy it's okay." Annabeth said again. "No, it's not! THEY'RE STILL HERE!" he screamed again. "I think you should leave," Annabeth told them. "O''kay." They whined. "Seriously, go." "Fine." They backed up. "Farther." They scooted back more. "Farther." They moved back an inch at a time. "More, more now to the left--okay, perfect." They were standing outside the cabin. Annabeth shut the door. "Rude!" Jade said. "SPIDER!" Jaimie shouted. They could hear Annabeth scream from inside. Jaimie laughed. "Percabeth." Jade said. Jaimie covered her ears, cringed, and screamed. Chapter Eight "Would you like to go yell at some cheese?" Jade asked Jaimie. "No, I'm too angry." Jaimie said grumpily. "Yes, I would like to yell at some cheese," she said. "Okay, let's go find a block of cheese." Jade said. "Okay," Jaimie said, and walked somewhere to get some cheese. (A/N: Random chapter were Jaimie is mad at something and yells at cheese.) Chapter Nine They found some cheese, and Jaimie yelled at it. After they were done, a boy of about fourteen showed them around camp. "My name is Zak Bluestone. I will be your guide around camp," he said, trying to sound like a tour guide. Jade stifled a laugh. Zak smiled. He walked ahead of them. "Oooo, somebody has a crush." Jaimie whispered, in that way, you know how. I don't know how to explain it. Jade elbowed her. "No way!" she said. "Whatever, you still like him." Jade rolled her eyes. "You're crazy," she said. "We all are, we all are." Jaimie replied. She had a point. Chapter Ten Back to comedy! Okay here we go!: "Jade...Jade....''JADE!" Jaimie yelled in her ear. "I'm awake!" She snapped awake. It was the morning of the second day that they were there. "I-I had the weirdest dream. We found Percy Jackson and he-he took us to Camp Half Blood," Jade said sleepily. "That's because we are at Camp Half Blood, and we did find Percy Jackson," Jaimie said. Jades eyes popped open. She was in the Hermes Cabin. She sat straight up in bed. "OH MY GODS!" It all came flooding back to her. She groaned. She never thought that SHE of all people and Jaimie were demi-gods. Plus, they had to go home and get their stuff. People were complaining because she had screamed so loud that she had woken them up. ''Great, now they're going to prank me. She thought. And they did. They took her notebook (that she kept in a messanger bag that they had dug through.) and drew immature pictures in it. To her that was a very bad insult. She screamed. Not a scared sceam but a scream of anger. "I NEED TO YELL AT SOME CHEEESE!" she yelled. She took out a wedge of cheese she kept in her bag and screamed at it. "All better," Jade sighed. The campers looked at her strangly. "What? It helps me express my feelings, mostly mad feelings." Chapter Eleven They did random stuff most of the morning. Shouting random things at random people. They came to a big blue house. "OMIGODS! It's the big house!" Jaimie shouted excitedly. "Omigods, look: CHIRON!" Jade whispered even more excitedly that Jaimie's shout. They stepped onto the porch. "Hello there," Chiron said. Jade squealed. "Ah, I see you read the books," he said. They nodded there heads really fast. "Then I suppose you know how Camp Half Blood works?" he asked. They nodded their heads again. Just then a owl appeared above Jade's head, then a sun above Jaimie's. Jaimie swatted at hers. She screamed. "MAKE IT GO AWAY! WHY IS IT FOLLOWING ME?" She shreiked. "Jamie! You've been claimed by Apollo!" Jade shouted above her screams. "Oh," Jaimie stopped screaming. "And I've been claimed by Athena," Jade said. "CURSE YOU ANNABETH!" Jaimie screamed. "PERCABETH!" Jade yelled. Jaimie cringed in pain. "Stop that," Jaimie said after she recovered from the shock. "Not untill you learn to live with the fact," Jade said sternly. Chapter Twelve "ROAR! I'M A TACO!" Jaimie shouted at the Apollo kids. They stared at her like she was mental, which she slightly was. "Jaimie, is that nessasary?" Jade asked, her arms folded. "Yes," Jaimie said. "Really?" Jade asked again. "YES!" Jaimie shouted. "YOU'Re GONNA EAT ME!" Jaime screamed and ran away from the cabin. Jade shook her head. "Jaimie, Jaimie, Jaimie." (A/N: Jaimie thinks she a taco at the moment so I cannot continue the story. She'll come to in a few hour or so so just wait.) Chapter Thirteen (A/N: Okay Jaimie's come back and is acting like a normal person. (kind of) ) ' "Annabeth!" Jade shouted. "I got claimed by Athena!" Annabeth groaned. "Okay," she said. "Welcome to Athena cabin," she said flatly. Jade broke down in sobs. "What the-why are you crying?" Annabeth asked. "Y-you a-and P-Percy h-hate m-me!" Jade wailed. "No, we don't, you're just really annoying," Annabeth told her. Jade looked up. "Sorry that came out wrong." Jade sniffed. "I'm just your biggest fan, but apparently that means nothing." She said sadly. She pulled The Lightning Thief out of her bag. "S-see y-your f-famous." Jade said still hyperventilating. Annabeth flipped through the book. "My gods, I-I never knew." She said. "Nobody in the books except for Chiron knows about the books. Even Percy didn't." She said quietly. "Would you like to tell your feelings to some cheese?" Jade asked as she pulled out her peice of cheese. "Uh, no thanks." Annabeth said weirded out. "Okay." Jade said still down. Chapter Fourteen ''Jaimie, stop that! '' ''Why should I? Because its weird. DEAL WITH IT! No, stop. I won't, it's who I am. Uhg! 'Uhg' to you too CAN WE BELIEVE THAT DOCTORS ARE REALLY CERTIFIED TO TOUCH OUR FACES? What are you talking about? Can we believe that vacuums were really made to suck up dust? We need a mop right now, some puppy chow. What the--you're crazy. WE ALL ARE! End of chapter fourteen. '''(A/N: I don't know why I wrote this, writers block i guess. Couldn't think of anything else.) Chapter Fifteen Jade saw Percy. "Percy!" she shouted. Percy stopped, looked at her, and started to run. "HEY!" She caught up to him. She death-grabbed his shoulder. "Man, killer strong grip for a little girl!" he said. "DON'T CALL ME A GIRL! Read this book," Jade said and handed him The Lightning Thief. "It's about you. Also, the text is white and the pages are black. Easier to read when you have dyslexia," she said. "What! I meant girl. I know," he said, apparently annoyed. "About the book?" she asked. "No, the pages," he said. "Oh, well read up!" she said happily. "Whatever," Percy said. Chapter Sixteen "Ta-a-a-co!" Jaimie said, like Gir from Invadar Zim. "Really Jaimie, again?" one of her cabin mates asked her. "Yes!" People around her groaned. Jaimie banged her head with her hands shouting, "AAHAHA, AAHAHA, AAHAHA!" "STOP IMPERSONATING GIR!" somebody (most likely Jade) shouted. "SHUT UP!" Jaimie yelled back. "RUDE!" It was definitely Jade. (A/N: Another crazy Jaimie chapter.) Chapter Seventeen "Purple is awesome," Jade said to a random person. They looked at her like she was and idiot. "I'm not an idiot, you know," she told the person. "Um, yeah, I gotta go," the person said. "OKAY, BYE!" Jade shouted and waved as the camper ran away. (A/N:Crazy Jade chapter. Not many of thoes!) Chapter Eighteen "What the--Mr.Fluffykins, how'd you get in here," Jade said to a toy stuffed rabbit sitting on her bunk. Mr.Fluffykins remained silent. "Don't you give me that look." "What look?" replied Mr. Fluffykins. "Urg!" Jade said, suprised by the talking toy. "What the heck! What are you?" Jade asked the rabbit. "I am an automaton," Mr.Fluffykins said proudly. "So you're a magical robot toy rabbit?" she asked. "Percisely, Miss Jade." "Woah..." Jade said, amazed that one of her toys had actually been an automaton. Annabeth walked in and stared at the rabbit. "What in the underworld is that thing?" she asked. "A talking automaton." Jade said. "Oh. Weird." "I know." Chapter Nineteen Jade sat at the Athena table at dinner. She had met most of her cabin mates the other day. Jade noticed Zak looking at her from the Nemisis cabin. They looked away quickly. " Hey, Jade!" one of her cabin mates shouted at her. She snapped back from her inner mind. "What?" she said. The person told her a joke. Athena kids aren't very good at telling jokes and those who are aren't always understood. Jade forced a laugh. She picked at her food, deep in thought. Someone tapped her shoulder. "You okay, Jade?" they asked. "Yeah, just not very hungry tonight," she said. "I heard that Chiron is going to let us play capture the flag tonight!" he said excitedly. "Really?" "Yep!" "Cool." "I know!" Jade's brain gears were working overtime. Chapter Twenty "Okay, campers!" Chiron said above all the talking. The campers went silent and listened. "Tonight, WE WILL HAVE CAPTURE THE FLAG!!" Chiron shouted. The campers roared in excitement. Chapter Twenty-One "Okay, here's our stratagy." Annabeth said. Athena's allies were Apollo, Posidon, and Nemisis. "Oh, why do you always get to come up with the stratagy Annabeth?" a young girl from Athena cabin whined. "Because Marilyn, I'm the head of the cabin and until that changes I'll come up with the stratagys." Annabeth said in a bossy tone. Marilyn pouted. "Okay, can I continue? Good. We'll head east, and deploy a few people to go to the west. While the other team is distracted by the people on the east the deployed will capture the flag and then we shall have VICTORY!" Jade could see Zak and Jaimie in the crowd. Jaimie was biting sombody's arm, and they swatted her away. Zak was listening to Annabeth contently. "Okay," Annabeth said, Jade coming back to attention. "Zak, Jade, Malcolm, and I will go west. I suppose you can handle the other team by yourself?" Annabeth explained to the other campers. "Ready, let's go!" Annabeth said. "Make all the commotion you can." Annabeth, Malcolm, Zak, and Jade fell behind the large group. The whole group made such a racket that the other team couldn't have NOT have heard them. Annabeth singnaled to them for Jade and the others to follow them. They heard the other team coming through the woods. Annabeth could tell that it was ALL of them on the other team. "Come on." Annabeth whispered to them. The could hear the battle of the two teams behind them start up. Just then the found a clearing and in the middle was the flag. "Yes!" Malcolm said. "That was easy," Zak pointed out. "Too easy," Jade said uneasily. "Yes," agreed Annabeth. Chapter Twenty-Two "SAFARI NINJA!" Three kids jumped out of the trees. Jade pulled out the sword she had gotten that morning. "Remeber," Annabeth said. "You can only maim people." They nodded. Jade and Zak, distracted the kids while Annabeth and Malcolm grabbed the flag. "YEAH!" they cheered. The other team's kids groaned. "REFRAIN FROM SCREAMING AT GERBILS!" they heard Jaimie shout. "Okay, now you're just quoting from Mudshark!" someone who wasn't Jade yelled. Chapter Twenty-Three Chiron came in from nowhere. "The blue team has won!" he congratulated the winning team. "WE KNOW!" shouted the red team really angry. Some of them were children of Ares. Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Friendship